Lasting Love
by JEN002
Summary: Fluffy. James and Lily in their 7th year. sucky summary. My first FanFic EVERR! rr
1. Best Friends and First Dates

(A/n: I DON'T own any of these characters. ANY of them for the whole story. They belong to J.K. Rowling, my HERO!)

**Lasting Love**

_CHAPTER 1. Best Friends and First dates_

Lily Evans was gorgeous. She had beautiful curly auburn hair that fell to her elbows. She had piercing green eyes that sparkled. She had many freckles splatter across her nose and cheeks. She was so short and petite that if she didn't have such a full chest she could be mistaken for a third year. She was intelligent, vibrant, and loving. She didn't have any close friends besides the Marauders, just acquaintances. Boys stared at her and girls envied her. She was the only girl James Potter was ever attracted to. This year, to many girls dismay, Lily and James started dating. This was a surprise to _all_. They would bicker so often and openly that when the day came when Lily became James's girlfriend, many thought the sun would come crashing down and the world would end.

James Potter (Prongs) was a tall boy with messy ebony hair and a charming smile. He wore thick glasses over his hazel eyes. He was also quite muscular due to his Quidditch playing. Most girls fawned over the handsome, trouble-making boy but Lily was the only girl for James. The Marauders, as they called themselves, were Hogwarts' own celebrities. They were handsome and charming and intelligent. They dated the prettiest girls and hexed anyone who bothered them. They were confident and funny and sneaky. Girls loved them; most teachers were found of them; Boys looked up to them. They were cool.

Remus Lupin (Moony) and Sirius Black (Padfoot) were the other handsome Marauders. Sirius was just shorter than James but not too short. He had scruffy dark hair that fell elegantly to his just above his shoulders. He had high cheekbones and olive skin without imperfection. He had light gray eyes that laughed as he did. He had a bright wide smile that captured a girl's heart. Remus Lupin was as tall as Black. He had dark brown hair that was neatly parted to the side. He had light brown eyes and a crooked smile. He was not as handsome as Sirius or James but still better looking than most 7th years. He was kind and cared about rules and other feelings. Along with James, Sirius, and Remus was Peter but in the seventh year his time with Slytherins increased and time with Marauders. (A/N: I hate Wormtail with a burning hate so he's not going to be in my story! Sorry!)

Running late to class was _not_ an option for Lily. She was Head Girl and had to set a good example. Dashing through the hallways desperate to get to potions on time Lily wasn't looking where she was going. Turning a corner she ran hard into someone causing the muscular figure to drop his or her books and Lily to topple over backwards.

"Oi! Watch where you're…" yelled James turning around, "Oh! Lily! I'm sorry. Let me help you." He said bending down helping her gather her things that flew everywhere when she fell.

"James, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. I over slept and I was running trying to get here on time! Oh I'm such a klutz!" She whined. Tears were in her eyes from being embarrassed, frantic, and stressed. She stayed up late perfecting an essay for her transfiguration class. She was "merely passing" with an E and felt extra attention to this essay could help raise the grade. Also, N.E.W.T.S were in a few weeks and Lily had been on edge for the past month. James heart broke seeing the tears.

"Love, you couldn't be a klutz if you tried." He said before gently kissing her on the forehead. She gave a weak smile and he helped her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried in to his chest as he held her in a tight hug with his arms around her shoulders so no one could see her tears. He was the best friend she had ever had. She felt so blessed to have found a best friend and boyfriend in the same person. He understood her and she understood him.

Minutes later, Lily took a deep breath to calm herself and pulled away from the embrace. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Oh Flower it hurts me so much to see you so sad." James said pulling her face to his for a kiss. When surrounding girls saw this they rolled their eyes and turned away trying hard to control their jealousy.

"Oi mate! No one wants to see that." A male voice barked from behind Lily. She turned to see Sirius with a big grin on his face. "What has got you so worked up this morning, Lily Billy?" Lily grinned at the silly nickname Sirius had made up for her in the fourth year. Of course, in the fourth year when Lily heard it she would hex him.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." She said smiling. Sirius could make anyone smile anytime.  
"You sure. Because me and Prongs..."  
"Prongs and I," she interrupted.  
"…We'll kill who ever upset you. Just say the word…"

"Really. I'm fine. Let's go in before Slughorn gets here." She said taking James by the hand and leading him into the classroom and to the desk the shared. James sat down watching Lily as she leaned against the desk flipping through a book, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling a giggling Lily into his lap. He began to tickle her stomach and sides while Lily was howling with laughter. This amused the room for a good while as people turned to watch.

"James!" She now had tears rolling down her cheeks for the second time today. "Stop! Stop! Please! JAMES! Please!" She laughed so hard no one understood what she had just said.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! That's enough!" Came a voice from the front of the room. James jumped at the noise causing Lily to fall of James's lap.  
"Sorry sir. We were just… um…" James started.  
"That's okay but class has started now. I expect better from Head Girl and Head Boy." Said Professor Slughorn with a tiny smile on his face. He turned to the board and started writing directions and explaining the potion they would be brewing that day. Lily collected her self and stared to take notes, listening carefully to what was being said. James on the other hand could not bring himself to pay attention to Slughorn. Instead, he paid attention to Lily. She was so perfect. He remembered there first date.

It was towards the end of 6th year and Lily had _finally_ agreed to go on a date with him. He was SO nervous. He attempted to make his hair lay flat but after many years of ruffling it to make it look messy actually made it messy. He wore his nicest kaki pants and a blue cotton button up shirt. He checked himself for imperfections in front of the mirror for a long time before Sirius tour him away. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours before Lily graced the entire common room with her presents. Her long hair was free from its usual messy ponytail and hung down her back with a simple yellow headband keeping her bangs from her face. She had little to no makeup on but still breath taking. She had a white sweater that buttoned under her bust revealing a light pink shirt under. She hand a pretty floral skirt with yellow and light blue flowers on it. She was gorgeous. She dressed so simply yet she looked better than anyone who was putting on makeup would hope to look like. She flushed when she saw James.

They left the common room and went to the kitchens. There, Lily found the house elves had set up a lavish dinner for two. There was soft music playing in the background and candles everywhere. James took her hand and led her to the table. They ate and talked the whole night, both surprised with how comfortable they were with each other. If Lily hadn't pointed out that it was after-hours they would have talked and laughed all night. When they got back to the common room Lily wasn't ready to say goodbye.  
"I had so much fun James. Thank you." She said, blushing.  
"Thank YOU, Lily." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.  
"Goodnight." She squeaked before racing up the stairs to her dorm. When she was safe inside she squealed and giggles touching the spot where James kissed her.  
Back in the common room, James, very proud of himself, sat on the chair and grinned for good hour recalling the night. In the morning when the Marauders found him, he was still in the chair with a smile still plastered to his face.  
That summer, Lily spent the summer with James and the Marauders at The Potter Manor. They fell deeply in love and spent everyday and night together. James and Lily officially became a couple over the summer and had become inseparable. They never fought. They had arguments but they usually lasted minutes. They were perfect together and everyone knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2. Head Duties & Quidditch Games_

After classes that day, James and Lily walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for dinner. They walked to the Griffindor table taking their regular spots next to the Marauders.

"Hey Prongs, did you see Snivellus yet?" asked Sirius with a giant smile on his face. Lily and James turned around to see Snape leaning over his dinner plate desperate to conceal what was on his face. "I didn't mean to do it but he made me so mad today in Runes, and well…" Snape lifted his head to reveal a giant purple growth on his forehead. "He went to Madame Pomfrey and she didn't know what it was or how to get it off. They're sending him to Mungos' this weekend." Still smiling like mad. "Isn't it funny?" He asked when James didn't laugh. James gave a nervous glance to Lily was fighting back a smile.

"Your best work yet, mate!" He said at last, both bursting into a laughing fit. Remus watched with amusement as the two 17-year-old boys rolled around on the ground clutching their sides laughing. Most of the Great Hall turned to watch them.

"It _was_ actually funny." Said Remus to Lily, still watching his friends. "Snape made a comment about you and James being together and Padfoot overheard it. He was so angry that his spell came out wrong. There was an explosion and Snape flew back 40 feet and hit the wall! His forehead began to grow and he cried. He didn't just release a few tears, no. He bawled." Remus's eyes were glowing. He looked like a 6-year-old on Christmas. "I have never been so proud."

At long last, James and Sirius picked them selves off the ground and started to eat when Snape approached their table.  
"Well Potter. I'm so glad you're amused. You just wait. I'm going to…"  
"Jump of the Astronomy tower? Great." James quipped, then returned to his dinner. Snape pulled out his wand while his back was turned but Lily was quicker. She did not raise it but spoke harshly.  
"Don't you dare." Her eyes squint and her voice so dangerous that Sirius choked on his water. "Put it down and I wont have to hex you into next week."  
"You touch me mudblood and I will kill you while you're sleeping." When Snape said this James stood up ready to throw a punch at Snape when Remus grabbed him.  
"Not here." He whispered in his ear. Lily's eyes filled with hateful tears. James watched with pride as she through her whole body into a punch that Snape received to his right cheek. He fell too the ground in pain. Lily kicked him in the gut and scampered from the Great hall. Many people laughed and cheered as James ran out after her. She was in an empty classroom a couple of doors down from the Great Hall. When James found her she was sitting on the teachers desk with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lily Evans. I have never been so attracted to you in my life." He said making his way towards her.  
"What did I just do? I'm going to lose my Head Girl position." She said holding her head in her hands. "He just made me so mad!"  
"I doubt that will happen, Flower. Even McGonagall was laughing." Her eyes brightened.  
"Really?"  
"Of course." He said, putting his hand behind her head pulling it closer towards his. "Your pretty when you get angry." He kissed her long and hard. The kiss could have carried on for hours but Sirius, like always, interrupted.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, (Lily rolled her eyes) but Dumbledore wanted me to remind you two that you have rounds tonight till 10:00." Lily smirked. Her and James loved rounds.  
---

Lily and James roamed the corridors hand in hand looking for students out of bed. James stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong darling?" Lily asked concerned. James smiled. He took her other hand and pushed her gently into the wall. She looped her thumbs in his belt loops. He brought his forehead to hers and spoke gently.  
"Flower, you are so incredibly gorgeous." Lily flushed. "I love you."  
"I lo…" Lily was cut off with James's lips against hers. The kiss deepened and Lily moaned. James's hands were on either side of her on the wall while Lily tangled hers in James hair. Several moments later, Lily broke off the kiss for air. James smiled down on her and she flushed again.  
"Dance with me." He said holding out his hand.  
"But there is no music." She said laughing. But he didn't care. He just smiled at her. She hesitantly accepted his hand and placed her free hand around his neck while he wrapped his free hand around her waist. He held her tightly as they swayed back and forth in the dead silence. If James had not been holding onto her she would have floated away. This continued for an hour or so when realized the time and returned to Head's dorm where they talked and joked and kissed passionately into the wee hours of the morning. This was bad for James had Quidditch in the morning. It was for the Quidditch cup. Griffindor vs. Slytherin.

Lily opened her eyes lazily to find herself in James's room. Next to her she saw James sleeping with his mouth open and drool down his chin. She laughed and kissed his forehead.  
"Wake up James." Nothing. "James!" Still Nothing. "Wake up!" he still did not stir. "JAMES YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR GAME!" He shot up and scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He returned seconds later with a grin on his face that matched Lily's.  
"That was cruel, Flower. I'll get you!" He jumped on the bed and started tickling Lily. She howled with laughter and pleaded with him to stop. She tried to squeeze away but James had pinned her between his legs. Her arms and legs were flailing around desperately trying to free her self. Finally when both couldn't take the pain in their sides from laughing they stopped. They lay in the bed for a moment before Lily jumped up.  
"I'm going to take a shower." Lily announced.  
"Sounds fun. May I join?" James asked hopefully.  
"Hmm?" She smiled and walked away without an answer.  
"Well…" He waited. She turned around and playfully wrinkled nose in disgust and shock her head. Ignoring the puppy face James made she walked into the bathroom swinging her hips and winked at him before closing the door. James ran his hand through his hair and whistled before turning to his closet to put on his clothes.

During breakfast James and Sirius didn't talk or eat. They just stared at the food they were pushing around the plate.  
"You have to eat sometime." Tried Remus. No response.  
"Come on James. You're going to need your strength for the game." Nothing. "James…"  
"I'll be alright Lily Billy." He said. He kissed her on the nose and stood up to leave. Sirius followed him as they walked out of the Great Hall.  
"Good luck!" She yelled but they were out the door. "Boys." She smiled looking at Remus. He was looking wore and tired. A full moon was tonight. She always felt so bad for him when he would have to turn into a wolf, potentially hurting himself or worse James who transformed into a stag and ran around with him.  
"Lets go get a seat." He said standing up. "I want to get a good view of Lucicus being chucked off his broom. He has been boasting all week how he was going to win and score all the goals. Sirius said he was going to smack a bludger at his head and make it so he can never talk again." Lily chuckled. She hated Lucicus as much as Snape. He was arrogant and weird. He always stared at his reflections in everything that would reflect his image: spoons, crystal balls, windows, and the knight armor in the corridors.

They walked down to the pitch and climbed to the top of the stands. The May air was warm and there was a slight breeze; perfect whether for Quidditch. James was and Sirius was beater. Madame Hooch, a young lady who started working at Hogwarts that year, stepped out on the field. She threw the quaffle up in the air as high as she could and blew the whistle. James immediately flew high in the air looking for the snitch. He flew around the pitch several times. Griffindor scored. Slytherin scored. Slytherin scored again. They team was not doing well; they were tired and slow and the keeper received a bludger to the head. James looked below looking for the snitch. Instead a fiery red head with glowing green eyes caught his eye. She has a blazing look in her eyes and she smiled sweetly at him. He and waved at her. Behind him the snitch buzzed around him merrily. Lily's eyes widened as she spotted the ball behind him. James was startled. She pointed behind him to see the golden ball with wings whiz away. He darted after it catching the eye of the Slytherin seeker. Neck to neck, the two raced to the ball. The ball dove down and the seekers followed. Closer and closer to the ground the snitch flew. They were inches from the ground when the ball whizzed back up. James pulled up and made a grab for it and the Slytherin crashed into the ground. James opened his hand to reveal a shiny gold snitch. The whistle sounded and a dull thud was heard throughout the pitch. Sirius Black did as he had promised and knocked Lucicus Malfoy off his broom. He floated down gracefully with his hand on his broom. The stadium exploded. Everyone (besides Slytherin and teachers) were on their feet clapping and cheering for Sirius and James. The two flew back down to the ground and did the famous Marauders victory jig.

Students poured from the stands on the field. Lily pushed through the crowd looking for her champion to find him hoisted up buy his team. He was laughing hysterically and holding the snitch up for all to see. She smiled at the site. James was so happy and proud and that made Lily happy and proud. From on top the pile of fans he saw her standing there by herself laughing at him. He also saw Sirius with an unidentifiable girl, snogging in front of everyone. People stared and giggled at the site. James wanted very badly to be with Lily.  
"Oi! Put me down. I must find my Flower." The team put him down. He pushed though the crowds looking for Lily. She saw him and ran and jumped into his arms. With her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist they spun in circles with their foreheads together, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Well kid, you did good." She said playfully and kissed him. Back in the common room Lily snuggled close to James on the sofa as a group of people stood around him discussing the game. Lily rested her chin on James shoulder and watched him laugh and talk. He was so handsome. He was funny and considerate. She could tell he was sick of telling the story over and over again but he kept telling it as long as people wanted to hear it. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the table with butterbeer. Andrew Oglessy saw Lily walking to the table and walked over to meet her.

"Hey Lily. Your looking as beautiful as ever." He said slyly. Lily blushed and looked at her feet.  
"Thank you." She said quietly never looking at him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. He took a step forward.  
"Lily, I think maybe sometime, if you wanted, we could go out. You know like on a date." He asked hopefully.  
"Oh. Um. Well I'm going steady with James actually. Sorry Andrew." His face reddened and he took Lily's hand in his.  
"If you could just give me chance…"  
"Sorry, but I'm very happy with James." She looked over her should to find James still deep in conversation.  
"Lily…"  
"I'm going to go." She turned to walk away but his hand held on to hers. He had a twisted smile on his face and his eyes glinted with anger. She pulled away again but his grip tightened.  
"Lily. Come on. James? He's a bully. You said it yourself."  
"That was years ago."  
"Lily…"  
"Andrew let go of me." James noticed Lily wasn't back. He looked around to find her distressed and Oglessy with a tight grip on her shoulders.  
"You are so selfish Evans." Her grabbed her shoulders. "You are so stupid. I'm way better than Potter. He is just using you. Can't you see that? He's using you!" He shook her violently.  
"Andrew! Let go. I would never date you even if you were the last man on earth." His face paled and his lip curled.  
"How dare you! Slut!" He raised his hand and brought it down hard upon her cheek. At the sound the room silenced and James hurtled into Andrew knocking him to the floor. The two wrestled on the floor. Lily just stood there with her hands on her cheek, tears in her eyes staring off dumbfounded. The Marauders rushed over. Sirius jumped into the fight while Remus put his arm around Lily and watched. No one stopped the fight. They were rooting on James and Sirius and hoping they would knock some sense into Andrew. The fight ended with Andrew bloody and unconscious with a black eye in the middle of the common room. James stood up and helped Sirius. They looked at Andrew and then to Lily; Sirius spit on Andrew and kicked him in the gut one last time. James walked over and put his arms around her. She put her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like cologne and soap. She loved being in his arms. Nothing could hurt her there. Sirius walked over.

"Alright there Lily Billy?" He asked. She shook her head. "Let's see." Sirius lifted her head to reveal a purple bruise forming on her cheek. James's eyes filled with tears for a brief moment but were instantly gone and replaced with hate for Andrew. He made a go to kick him again but Lily held tight to his torso.  
"Don't. He's not worth it." She whispered in his ear. Lily holding on to James stopped James but Sirius and _Remus_ dove for Andrew who had just stood up. James took Lily by the hand and led her to the Heads dorm. They walked half way in silence. Finally James said something.  
"Lily in so sorry." He said hanging his head.  
"For what?" Asked Lily confused.  
"For letting this even happen. I promise, I will never let anyone hurt you again." She smiled  
"I know." She through her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
